Conventionally, a toilet lid device including a toilet seat and a toilet lid rotatably attached to a casing has been known. In a state of the toilet lid closed, a lower surface of the toilet lid covers an upper surface of the casing and an upper surface of the toilet seat. The toilet lid can suppress dust from accumulating on the upper surface of the casing and the upper surface of the toilet seat.